


what happened last night

by wenjunhei (momorangie)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drunk Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momorangie/pseuds/wenjunhei
Summary: "We need to talk about what happened last night," Mingyu said in all seriousness.But Jihoon doesn't know what happened last night.Will this talk turn out for the better or worse?





	what happened last night

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is like a short drabble owo i posted this on my twt account also,,, hope u have fun!!

Jihoon woke up with a pounding headache.

He doesn't know what happened last night except for the fact that he got mad drunk because of…

Mingyu.

Right, Jihoon got drunk in jealousy and alcohol. 

Why was Mingyu so handsome and pretty at the same time? He's too much to handle, and Jihoon can't help but get jealous whenever someone flirts with Mingyu.

"I don't have the right to be jealous, though," He says to himself.

And that's exactly why he got drunk. He wants to get mad at Mingyu for flirting with guys that isn't him, but they aren't together.

He hasn't even confessed!

But while he was thinking about Mingyu, Jihoon was confused how he ended up sleeping on his comfortable bed when he couldn't even move an inch last night.

The door opened, and Mingyu was standing there with a Tylenol and water in hand. "Good morning, Jihoon."

"M-mingyu?" Jihoon was surprised to see Mingyu, what was he doing here?

"No, it's Seungcheol," Mingyu answered, "I'm just kidding. Of course it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't you want me here?"

"N-no! It's just that.. I don't recall calling you..." Jihoon explained.

"You just don't recall, Jihoon. But you did call me last night." Mingyu said as he walked towards Jihoon whose heart is just beating so fast.

"…I did?"

Mingyu was now beside him. "Yes." 

"Which reminds me... We need to talk about what happened last night."

'Ah shit, there it is. I probably fucked up and said something that will ruin our friendship and non-existant romantic relationship.'

"What happened last night?" Jihoon asked, not really knowing what took place yesterday.

"You called me and… Told me you like me."

"Oh." Jihoon, at that moment, thought that he did, in fact, fucked it up.

"Yeah."

"I-I'm sorry.."

"Why are you sorry?" Mingyu asked.

He was embarrassed, what if Mingyu looks at him differently now that he knows his feelings? "For liking you as more than a friend..."

"If that's the case, I'm sorry too," The taller replied, leaning towards Jihoon.

"W-why?"

"For liking you as well." Mingyu said with a smile.

Jihoon was at lost for words, going into 5 different emotions in a split second.

The older being dumbstruck was an unusual sight for Mingyu, so he enjoyed looking at his face and memorized his features.

"Drink this, Jihoon. It'll help with you headache." He told him while placing the medicine on the table.

"Okay..."

Mingyu stood up and left.

Jihoon let out a sigh of relief. "Mingyu actually likes me back?" He asked himself, unsure that what happened earlier isn't just a result of his headache.

He was silent for a few seconds, thinking about Mingyu.

Suddenly, Mingyu opened the door again. "I forgot something, Hoonie."

"Hm? What is it?" Jihoon asked.

"I forgot to kiss you good bye," The younger went to him and kissed him fully on the lips.

After doing that, Mingyu walked away leaving a very red and dumbstruck Jihoon.

"Good bye, Hoonie! Wait for me later."


End file.
